


Smile

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thorin Oakenshield Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: One Last smile





	Smile

Summary: One last smile.

~~~~~~~~~

"I am glad you are here with me, here at the end of all things." Thorin whispered, gazing up at Bilbo from where he was being held in his arms.

"Don't say that, please don't go, don't leave me." Bilbo sobbed.

"Hey, hey." Thorin spoke softly as he got weaker, as death beakoned him.

"What?" The other asked as he looked into the dying dwarf's eyes.

"Will you smile for me, one last time? It would make me glade to have your smile be my last memory of this life." He requested, selfishly.

Bilbo sobbed harshly, tears falling uncontrollably as he tried to fullfill Thorin's last request.

"Please?" Thorin asked again.

A small smile twitched at Bilbo's lips.

"Thank you." Throin breathed and left Bilbo to sob against his still chest brokenly.


End file.
